Sabia que eu te amo?
by Lara Boger
Summary: Até pouco tempo era um ódio caloroso, uma implicância mútua, uma amizade mais próxima, um amor inesperado e arrebatador. Uma grande metamorfose, uma confusão de sentimentos. E agora, depois de tudo, continuava exatamente igual."


**DISCLAIMER: **Os personagens de "As Panteras" e "Cybecops" não me pertencem. Essa fic é só mais um deveneio da minha mente insana. E essa fic não tem fins lucrativos. É só pra amenizar a tanta insanidade.

**Sabia que eu que te amo?**

Madrugada.

O casal mais uma vez passava a noite juntos, alheios ao que se passava fora daquele quarto. Ele abraçado a ela, tinha o rosto enterrado na curva do pescoço de sua parceira, fazendo-lhe cócegas apenas de leve. A jovem reagia a essa carícia com um riso baixo e calmo.

- Ei... por que você faz isso? – perguntou Alex, curiosa com aquele ato.

- Eu gosto do seu cheiro.

- Quer dizer, do meu perfume.

- Não. Eu gosto do seu cheiro. O cheiro da sua pele. Você fica linda desse jeito.

A garota riu, e virou-se de frente para ele, vendo seu rosto risonho, sentindo o toque das mãos do namorado por cima do fino lençol.

- Não dá pra entender os homens... a gente se arruma, se maquia, faz cabelo, usa salto, faz um monte de coisas... pra ouvir isso?!

Osamu riu, sereno, puxando-a para um abraço delicado, enlaçando-a com seus braços forte e beijando de leve aqueles lábios doces.

- Vocês é que são complicadas demais. Não precisamos de muita coisa. Pra mim você fica linda assim, natural. Maquiagem atrapalha, sabia?

- Que nem roupa, não é, seu tarado?

- Você é quem está com segundas intenções. Estou falando sério, expondo o meu ponto de vista...

- Então, quer dizer que não está com segundas intenções?

- Bom... acho que estou com alguns pensamentos impuros a seu respeito.

- Pensamentos impuros? – ela ergueu um pouco o corpo, apoiando-se no cotovelo.

- Sim, pecaminosos. Nada adequado a uma dama de respeito. É bom ter medo ou posso querer fazer mal a você... já está tão... vulnerável.

- É mesmo? – riu, dando-se conta da própria nudez separada da dele apenas pelos lençóis.

- Ahã...

Colocou-se sobre ela, acarinhando os cabelos lisos e negros espalhados sobre o travesseiro, sorrindo-lhe docemente.

- Sabia que eu te amo, Alex Munday?

Ela pôde sentir o seu hálito bem perto. Quente, limpo, delicioso, e mal teve tempo de responder àquela declaração, pois ele capturou seus lábios num beijo suave. Ergueu-se para alcançá-lo, tentando unir ainda mais o seu corpo ao dele. Aproveitar mais aquele contato prazeroso.

- Ei, ei... calma! Depois sou eu quem está querendo me aproveitar! – gracejou, quebrando o beijo por poucos segundos e percebeu que ela o empurrava para que ficasse deitado, sentindo o peso do corpo pequeno de sua namorada sobre o seu. Um contato de peles que o deixava louco... e ela sabia disso.

- Vamos ver quem vai se aproveitar de quem. – ela disse, com uma voz ameaçadora, debruçando-se sobre o namorado, como se o dominasse, enquanto ele apenas a fitava com olhos curiosos.

- Não fala isso que eu gamo!

- Pensei que já estivesse gamado... amor – pronunciou a última palavra de modo destacado, para que ele pudesse entender.

Satisfeita, viu os olhos de seu companheiro mudarem, adquirindo uma nova luz, um novo brilho, fazendo com que o lado passional dele pudesse vir a tona. Algo que era um traço muito forte de Osamu, mas que ele vivia tentando esconder.

Sentada sobre ele, inclinou-se para vê-lo melhor, apreciar seu rosto atentamente. Osamu não era exatamente bonito, seus traços eram comuns, e não seria alguém que chamaria a atenção se estivesse em meio a um mar de gente... especialmente a sua, mas havia alguma coisa diferente naquele homem.

Seus olhos, quase transparentes no que dizia respeito às emoções, o sorriso infantil que raramente era visto, mas que quando surgia eram um espetáculo a parte. E cada sorriso daqueles era uma recompensa por cada dia de convívio.

Ela mal podia acreditar naqueles momentos, e no tamanho do que sentia por ele. Até pouco tempo era um ódio caloroso, uma implicância mútua, uma amizade mais próxima, um amor inesperado e arrebatador. Uma grande metamorfose, uma confusão de sentimentos. E agora, depois de tudo, continuava exatamente igual.

E como o amava... faltava apenas deixá-lo saber disso, de forma efetiva.

- Eu sei que nem sempre demonstro, mas eu amo você, Osamu. Eu te amo de verdade.

Sentiu as mãos dele numa carícia leve em suas costas, um toque onde não havia malícia. Percebeu que ele queria lhe dizer algo, ou ao menos reagir de alguma forma, mas a jovem decidiu que era a sua hora de falar.

- Não, não diga nada. Não precisa e nem quero que diga. Você sempre demonstrou o que sente e eu demorei pra fazer isso. - acariciou o rosto de seu amado que fitava-o atentamente. - Eu só queria que soubesse.

A carícia dele continuou, da mesma forma suave. Alex inclinou-se, buscando seus lábios, tomando-os. Eram quentes, macios, e com essas sensações foi explorando sua boca da forma como queria. Osamu apenas deixou-se levar, guiando-se por ela, deixando que a companheira tivesse o controle do beijo, aceitando o convite que ela lhe fez com aquelas palavras.

Agora Alex sabia: Osamu estava feliz. Definitivamente. Para deixá-lo feliz era preciso pouco... e não conhecia ninguém que merecesse mais a felicidade do que ele. Ela mesma também estava tão feliz quanto alguém poderia ser, porque finalmente encontrara aquilo que procurou por muito tempo.

E quem diria... encontrara finalmente o amor, justamente nos braços daquele novato que um dia chegou a odiar. Doce ódio, doce amor.

Deitou-se sobre ele, os corpos colados. Podia sentir as batidas de seu coração. Queria encostar a cabeça em seu peito e ouvi-las como se fosse música, mas o brilho de seus olhos era muito atraente. Tentador o bastante para mudar os seus planos.

Luminoso, sereno. Dentro deles, podia ver tudo: a vida dele, sua própria vida. Não tinha vontade de deixar de olhá-los. Poderiam passar a eternidade assim.

As mãos dele, que há pouco estavam em suas costas, passaram a acarinhar o rosto da garota. Viu-o sorrir, como se gracejasse inocentemente. Alex sabia o que ele queria dizer com aquele sorriso, mas não se irritou. Nunca conseguiria irritar-se com Osamu. Tinha mesmo as suas razões para reagir assim. Já esperava por isso.

- Você me surpreende, Alex.

- Sério? Pode ir se acostumando com isso. Sou mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas. Pode estar correndo risco do meu lado, sabia? – gracejou.

- Eu sei. Já te conheço... sei o risco que estou correndo. Aliás, já estou acostumado a levar a vida perigosamente. – disse, levantando apenas uma das sobrancelhas, numa expressão de astúcia e escárnio, típicas dele para depois soltar uma risada gostosa.

O riso foi calado por um outro beijo, e o beijo quebrado apenas quando ele a abraçou, acariciando os cabelos negros e compridos de sua namorada. Ela inclinou a cabeça, aproximando-se ainda mais de sua mão para aproveitar melhor o carinho.

Logo saíram da posição, deitando-se juntos, um de frente para o outro. Abraçados, logo foram levados pelo sono, porém, em tempos diferentes. Osamu adormeceu primeiro, guiado pelo torpor e sob os olhos atentos de Alex. Ela admirava-o, velando o seu sono como se fosse o de uma criança desprotegida, embora ele fizesse de tudo para protegê-la.

Não tinha dúvidas quanto a intensidade daquele sentimento que os unia. Não mais. Já sabia que era amor, mas tinha receio de admitir para si mesma que encontrou aquilo que procurava. Nos braços de seu companheiro, encontrara serenidade, carinho... a tranqüilidade de sentimentos. A presença dele já era capaz de melhorar seu humor, e irritar-se ao seu lado parecia impossível. Já sabia que era amor, mas simplesmente hesitara.

Talvez fosse normal ter medo, se pensasse em como foram os seus últimos relacionamentos. Infrutíferos, vazios. Dolorosos. Tinha medo de se envolver, e escondia isso atrás de uma máscara daquelas mulheres poderosas e independentes, que procuravam diversão e colocavam a vida pessoal a frente de tudo. Era fora a sua máscara durante muito tempo. E continuou sendo assim quando começou a se envolver pelo novato irritante e folgado.

Continuou por muito tempo nesse jogo até perceber que não seria como os outros. Surpreendeu-se por perceber que estava se deixando envolver de verdade. Teve vontade de desmoronar quando ele lhe declarara amor pela primeira vez, porque aquelas palavras eram sinceras.

Como sabia? Não podia dizer, não havia uma maneira racional de descobrir isso, mas sabia que eram sinceras. E Osamu dissera aquilo de forma tão fácil que lhe pareceu quase uma piada, diante de suas antigas decepções. Ninguém declarava amor de forma tão fácil. Era nisso que queria acreditar.

Mas não foi uma resolução que durou muito tempo. Certezas duravam pouco, especialmente aquelas sobre amor e sexo. Osamu fazia questão de destruí-las, uma a uma, embora não soubesse da confusão que estava despertando em suas emoções, tão frágeis.

Hesitar, em sua situação seria normal. Para Osamu também, tendo em vista tudo aquilo que lhe acontecera há poucos meses. Carreira quase destruída, laços desfeitos... falsas acusações. Seria esperado que ele demorasse a confiar em alguém, ou declarasse qualquer forma de afeto ou quisesse estreitar relações para algo mais que fosse uma simples parceria no trabalho.

Mas não. Ele era passional, e apesar de tudo ainda lhe parecia muito fácil mostrar seus sentimentos. E se para Osamu, que passara por um pesadelo, era tão fácil, por que ela não poderia fazer o mesmo?

Mas para Alex não era tão fácil. Era fraca, pelo menos era assim que se sentia. Não conseguia lhe responder quando ouvia a voz do novato falando sobre amor. Era como se o mundo parasse e faltasse a voz. Sabia qual a resposta, mas tinha medo de dizê-la.

Arrependia-se por isso, embora ele nunca tivesse reclamado. Talvez Osamu soubesse de seu afeto, interpretando-a através de pequenos atos cotidianos e preferisse não pressioná-la... mas Alex sabia que uma declaração de amor não eram apenas gestos, mas também palavras.

E não queria que ele pudesse ter qualquer tipo de dúvidas. Não queria arriscar perdê-lo. Precisava mostrar que agora havia uma razão para que ele ficasse, que ali onde estava Osamu teria afeto e confiança. Teria aquilo que precisava. Não teria mais motivos para pensar em ir embora. Nunca o deixaria ir, não o deixaria escapar.

Porque finalmente tinham dito tudo, e não havia nada que pudesse se colocar no caminho. Poderiam enfrentar qualquer coisa, bem mais que os criminosos de quase todos os dias.

Podiam enfrentar os medos, os traumas. Compartilhar as angústias, dividir os sentimentos. Podiam ser mais fortes, simplesmente porque estavam juntos, porque aquilo que sentiam era amor.

Osamu lhe ensinara a amar. E não havia nada mais a fazer do que lhe retribuir com a verdade: seu amor. Retribuir com palavras, gestos e de todas as formas que podia, com a sinceridade e a inocência daqueles que se expõem e se arriscam.

Sem armas, sem máscaras ou certezas. Apenas verdades. Se o tivesse ao seu lado, seria o suficiente.

Tendo, desenhado nos lábios, um pequeno sorriso, sussurrou para ele, num último gracejo, sabendo que não teria uma resposta de sua parte. Já a tinha, e não precisava de mais.

- Sabia que eu te amo, novato?

**Fim**


End file.
